Our Love
by The Alternative Source
Summary: A collection of one-shots that will make you laugh, cry, and fall in love with Mugen and Fuu all over again. Read and REVIEW! lol.
1. Bad Luck

Impatience

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo. Wish I did!

* * *

"Are you ready?!"

"Will you hold one?!"

"No," he pounded on her door impatiently, "I'm not going to wait forever!"

"Oh yes you will. I'm almost done!"

He paced in front of the door, "How long does it take you to get ready?"

"It's an important day you jerk."

"Don't I know it. I asked you to do this!"

"Then you shouldn't be complaining. You knew what you were getting yourself into."

"Well I'm complaining now!"

The other side of the door was silent for a moment before her quiet voice could be heard pressed against the door, "You don't want to do it anymore?"

"Of course I do. Look, I'm just tired and you know how these situations make me feel."

"You're tired?"

"Yeah. Not from a bachelor party. I know that's what you're thinking. I was making sure that everything was alright."

The smile could be heard in her voice, "That right?"

"Yeah. Now get your ass out here."

"Okay okay. I'm ready."

"Well come out then."

"It's bad luck."

"What?! Just come out."

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Mugen huffed in anger before stomping away, "You are so lucky woman!"

"I love you too!" she shouted from the other side before opening the door slightly. When she was sure he was gone she stepped out of the room. Running her hands over her dress she couldn't help but smile, "Who would have thought? Mugen and Fuu."

* * *

Author's Note: Quick one shot to start the bunch off. Any ideas are welcome and **REVIEWS REVIEWS AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOME TOO!!!!**


	2. Idiot Cat

Idiot Cat

By the Alternative Source

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo. Sure wish I did!

* * *

Author's Note: I know I should have updated sooner but I had to finish a really big story called "I Promise." Now that it's done I can finish my other stories. Here's the next one-shot!!!

* * *

She turned to glance at him. He was sitting there quietly contemplating what he would do next. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles were white and his face was set. Not a movement.

Looking straight forward again she saw the destruction. The carnage. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was suppose to be fun. Suppose to be a quote on quote "learning experience." For both of them. He would learn a skill that he always thought was useless. And she would be teaching him something brand new. But here they were. Peeking back at him she finally saw some movement.

"Stop staring at me," he said in a low voice that resembled a growl.

Fuu smiled softly. What had happened was a disaster but she couldn't help but smile. And she was being nice. Right now she wanted to peal over in laughter. Keeping herself in check she replied, "I'm not staring."

"Yes you are. This isn't my fault."

She raised an eyebrow and pointed out in front of them, "Really? That's not your fault?"

"Nope," he said quickly finally turning to look her way "Shouldn't have got in the way. Idiot."

Fuu let out a laugh, "Got in the way? He was just crossing the street."

"Exactly."

"And you decided to..."

"Nothing, that's what I did."

"Mugen?"

"Yeah?" he said as he turned to her. The look in his eye was too much. He was actually trying to convince her that it wasn't his fault.

She couldn't control the laughter and it spilled over out of her mouth. He glared at her as he waited for her answer. Her stomach started hurting and she bent forth. Her laughter rang out through the car and she finally pulled herself up. Glancing over at him she smiled, "I love you, but you're an idiot sometimes."

"What?! You better watch out girlie."

"Or what? You're going to do the same thing you did to the cat. Chase him down with a car and rip somebody's garden apart? Oh yeah smart."

He glared at her and looked straight forward. His eyes shifted over the destroyed garden of their next door neighbour's house. His brow furrowed for a second before he turned to her. She looked at him sceptically as a smile grew on his face.

"I didn't like Jin's garden anyway."

'Oh yeah. Driving lessons with Mugen behind the wheel were always fun.'

* * *

Author's Note: lol. Couldn't help putting this up. Was just thinking about my driving school lessons and let's just say.....they were fun! Lol. New update shall be up tomorrow. Just need some ideas. Hmmmmm??? Any suggestions?

Well you know what to do now. Press that pretty little button below and **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Kick Ass

Kick Ass

By The Alternative Source

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo. But if I did....(looks away into the distance)....the changes I would make! Lol.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey. Look what we got here," she heard from behind her. She had just run around a corner whilst trying to get away from the bandits they had encountered during dinner. They had been looking for Mugen and Jin. Apparently a bounty was set on top of their heads and the bandits just had to find them during dinner.

So with a grumbling stomach and there things in her arms she had high tailed it out of there as soon as Mugen yelled at her to get out and meet up at the spot. The spot had been a little bridge on the other side of the shack they were staying at that they had picked just in case. Getting into trouble in every village had become a regular thing for them and being prepared had been her idea.

But it hadn't prepared her for this. She could see the bridge. Only a couple yards away from her when the bandit that had followed her tackled her to the ground. He held her down as she thrashed about. Being with the guys taught her that she wasn't going to give up. Bringing her arm back she managed to elbow him in the face harshly. He gave a howl of pain and slammed her face in the ground. She felt pain split her head open and her face became wet.

"Get the fuck off of her!" she heard behind them. The weight was instantly thrown off of her and she heard slashes and punches from behind her. Hands helped her up and she turned her eyes upwards and saw Jin. Fuu gave a small nod and turned to look at Mugen. He was standing over the bandit with his sword raised. He was going to strike. And she knew that he was doing it for her. His body was tense and his hands were gripping his sword tightly.

"Mugen," she said softly. She knew he could hear her, "Don't. He's not worth it."

"He touched you. How the fuck would I look if I let him go?" he growled back.

She felt warmth drip down her face and touched her cheek. She was bleeding, "It doesn't matter. Look at him Mugen. You've torn him up. Let's go.....please."

He stood still for a second before lowering his sword. He kicked the bloody mass on the ground one more time before turning to her. His face hardened as he spotted the cut on her forehead. Walking over he used the corner of his shirt to wipe away the blood. Leaning into his touch she grabbed his hand, "Later. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Three hours later and two villages over they had settled in a clearing for the night. After making the fire and checking to make sure that she was alright he had pulled out his matt and a blanket and fallen asleep.

Mugen had been silent the entire time that they had been walking and she knew that he was bound to explode. She kept quiet and while he wasn't looking she had slipped her hand into his. And when they reached the camp she settled by the fire that he had made and ate the food that they had in their packs.

"You should of let me do it," he grumbled from her right as he finished the last of his food. She glanced over at him and saw that he was rummaging through her pack. He pulled out a small parcel and laid it on his lap. Opening it he found the balm that he had been looking for.

"You know I wouldn't have let you," she said back as he dipped his fingers in the balm and smeared it over the cut.

"I know. That's what makes you even dumber. Someone touches you, I kick their ass, and you don't even let me finish it off," he said gruffly as he put everything away. She would of laughed at the look on his face if it wasn't that she knew he was serious.

'_He was worried._'

Smiling she reached towards him and kissed him gently. He leaned into her and kissed her back slowly. Languidly. Nothing like how he treated women in the past. Pulling back she bit her lip before whispering, "I love you."

He didn't hesitate to say it back as he pulled her to him, "I love you too."

Wrapping her arms around him she realized how much things had changed since their marriage. Three years they had been married. And whenever she got into trouble the same thing happened. Anger towards the perpetrator. Shame that he couldn't protect her. And then acceptance and calm in the fact that she still loved him.

'Enough.'

"I've got an idea," she mumbled in the crook of his neck. He leaned his head in closer to show that he was listening, "How about you teach me to fight?"

He pulled back and peered down at her face. Gone was the shame. Now it was replaced with curiousity, "You want me to teach you? I thought you were against that? Something about your dainty little fists not packing any punch?"

She smacked his shoulder, "Hey! Those were your words, not mine. But yeah. Why not? I get into trouble constantly. It's like this weird phenomenon. It's always around."

"You got that right. Weird."

Smacking his shoulder again she saw the smirk on his face. He was teasing her, "Imagine it. You. Me. Little to zero clothes. And you showing me what position or move I should make."

A faraway look appeared on his face and she knew that she got him. He was always such a pervert. But she needed him to understand this a little more. Cradling his face in her hands she pulled herself into his lap. He looked at her in surprise, "I want to learn ok. I want you to teach me. I don't want you to worry anymore. I want to kick some ass. Especially if I'm going to raise a little one."

He looked at her with something akin to pride. A smirk appeared on his face and she could have sworn that if she messed with him a little more he would give her a smile, "A little one? Like a brat? My brat?"

She nodded slowly and the smirk turned into a smile, "I know we talked about it before but..."

She stopped as she looked closely at his smile. A smile that he reserved only for her....when he was happy about something he'd been up too.....secretly, "Finally. I've been trying to knock you up for a while. Make you mine forever."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The End....until the next one-shot!

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know where this came from but I started typing and this appeared. I hope you liked the ending. Like this story, the ending just came out of nowhere. He's sneaky. And they both wanted it. Maybe the next one will be part 2 of this one shot. Lol. Who knows? Tell me what you think.

So please press that little button and **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Fortune Teller

Fortune Teller

By The Alternative Source

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo. I sure wish I did!!!! Come here Mugen!!!!

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this little one shot!

* * *

They had been walking around the market for about an hour buying all sorts of supplies when she saw it. A little stall with purple curtains on the sides with a little old woman sitting behind it. Fuu's curiosity got the best of her and she found her eyes drifting over the little odd things laid out on the stall from where she was standing. She could see little stones and cards of all kinds scattered all over it. But the most curious thing was the woman sitting behind the stall. She was wearing a loose fitting purple kimono with a shawl of some sort over her shoulders that covered her wrinkled face and her eyes. When she had passed it earlier she could have sworn that the woman had looked at her. And in that moment she realized that the woman's eyes were far older than her physical appearance.

'Filled with age. Lots of age.'

She peered at the woman and contemplated walking to her. When the woman began fiddling with things on her table Fuu couldn't take it anymore. Making up her mind she said, "I'll be right back guys." She handed her bags over to Mugen as she stepped away from them. He gave her a look as if she was mad and shouted after her that he wasn't her mule. She ignored him and walked up to the little old woman's stall. As soon as she stepped in front of it the woman's head lifted up.

"Hello little one," the woman said with a smile as she began to place cards down on the stall table.

"Hello."

"Come to have your fortune read," the woman stated.

"What?" Fuu said as she fingered one particularly blue stone on the table.

The old woman looked up and grinned, "You're fortune. I'm a fortune teller. Look into your future. See things."

Fuu looked at her skeptically as she began to back away. The woman was a crazy, "It's alright. Sorry to bother you. Just checking stalls and whatnot."

"Wait," the old woman said as she reached out and grabbed Fuu's wrist, "there's no need to be afraid. I tell the truth. No lies here Fuu."

She pulled her arm away and looked at her in shock, "How did you know my name?"

The woman chuckled and sat back in her chair, "I told you. I see things. Now come closer."

Fuu looked back at Mugen and Jin and saw that they were still at the same stall. She had a couple of minutes before they would be done. And she sure as hell didn't want them seeing her at a stall like this. She had heard about fortune tellers before. They were men or woman who travelled the countryside trying to get the good and working to pay them to reveal their future. A future that they couldn't even guarantee would happen. But this woman didn't seem like that. And for some reason she couldn't help herself as she stepped forward. She had to see who this woman was and how she knew her name.

"I've got no money," she stated quickly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I know. I just needed to tell you something. On the house," she said as she laid down two cards.

"On the house?"

"Yes. Pick a card," she said as she laid down two cards.

"Why?"

"There is something about you. Something strange. I knew it when I saw you earlier. It's been bothering me for the last ten minutes and I need to ask you what it means."

"Ok," Fuu said warily. She picked the card on the left and watched as she flipped it over.

The woman clapped her hands together, "The Lovers. Wonderful."

Fuu picked the card up and looked at the two people on the card. The man was standing behind the woman with his arm around her and his head perched on her shoulder, "What does this mean?"

"Exactly what it looks like miss. There are two lovers. Strange. Different. But so in love."

"And what does that have to do with me?" she looked at the guys again quickly and saw that they were paying for their things already. She only had a couple minutes left, "What does this have to do with the question you wanted to ask me?"

"The card is completely about you. You and this man are in love. The strangest kind. A love born out of being enemies first. And the question I wanted to ask you is about a bush."

"What?" she looked at the woman in confusion. She was obviously was losing her mind and Fuu's instincts told her that she had to get out of there quickly.

"I keep on seeing a bush when I see you. Well not a bush. Maybe a big ball of hair. And for some reason you love it. Or him. I don't know."

Fuu looked down at the card in confusion when she heard someone call her name. Before she could turn around an arm slid around her waist from behind and she could feel a man peering over her shoulder. Instantly she knew who it was.

'Mugen.'

"You're the bush!" the old woman cried out in surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mugen asked in confusion as he stood next to Fuu with an arm still around her waist.

The old woman clapped her hands in joy and pointed at Mugen while looking at Fuu, "Is this the bush? No wonder. Look at that hair. I thought I was losing my mind little one. I've still got it."

Fuu looked at Mugen and saw that he had his head perched on her shoulder. He was staring at the older woman as if she had lost her mind. Before Mugen could say anything else Fuu coughed in embarrassment and tapped Mugen's hand before backing away, "Well um....thank you very much. I'll see to that bush immediately."

With that she turned and dragged Mugen down the street.

"Good luck with the bush!" the old woman shouted behind them with a laugh.

Fuu's cheeks flushed and she laced her fingers with Mugen's and pulled him farther down the street. The woman had known. Somehow she had known that the bush was....

'Well how could she know? How could she know that the strange and different love...well how could she...no...'

"Will you stop dragging me woman!?" Mugen shouted as he tightened his fingers around hers and pulled her to a stop. He stood in front of her and tilted her head up. He peered at her in confusion. She noticed that the street that they were on was emptying.

"What'd the old broad tell you?"

"A bush?"

"What? Why the hell was she talking about a bush?"

"She...she was talking about," she stopped as she saw the look on his face and knew that he was baiting her. Trying to rile her up. Biting her lip she tried to act shy while plotting on him, "she told me that I was in love."

"In love?" he pulled back, "With who?"

"Jin."

"What?!" Mugen looked over at Jin. The samurai stood there and raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. She said I was in love with Jin. The bush, which I assume is your hair, brought us together. And...and..."

"Yes?" Mugen said as he leaned closer to her again with a sneer on his face.

"She said it would bring the lovers together."

Mugen threw his hands up in the air, "Great. Just great. Finally get together. Stop spending time with all kinds of women for you and know you're in love with four eyes over there. And what the hell do you mean lovers?!"

Fuu could see the anger in his eyes and saw him pull out his sword. She knew at that moment that she had taken it too far. Jumping in front of Mugen she held up her hands, "Wait!"

"What? Move out of the way. I'm gonna kill him. Waited for a while. Now I've got a legit reason to..."

"I LIED!"

"What?" he lowered the sword slightly.

"I lied. The bush...was about you."

"I know that already," he took a step forward.

Fuu placed her hands on his chest, "The one that I love. The bush. It's you."

He lowered the sword and stared down at her in slight confusion, "What did you just say?"

"The old woman was talking about you. Told me about my love for you. It had nothing to do with Jin. It was all about you and me."

He put his sword down and stepped closer to her. Leaning his head in he said in a low voice, "You love me?"

She had never seen the look on his face. He was still in there. The rough and brutal samurai she had travelled with for a long time. He was still there. But with something different. He had a softness in his eyes. Something that she would never imagine seeing in his eyes. And something that she was afraid of calling him out on in fear that it would break the moment.

'Love.'

"Yeah. I...I love you. And I know that it's weird. And you don't have to say it back but..."

She was caught off guard when Mugen pulled her in for a kiss. His hands held her face as he seemed to devour her whole being. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. She knew that he wouldn't be able to say it. He wasn't the type of guy. But this was as close of a confession as she was going to get. Or so she thought.

Swiftly Mugen threw her over his shoulder and started walking away. With a laugh Fuu hit his back, "What...where are we going?"

"To celebrate girlie. Now where can we get a room?" he started quickly turning around the corner without any regard if Jin was following them.

Fuu looked back up at Jin and saw that he was staring at them with an odd look on his face. With a wave Jin entered a small shop on the street and left them to their devices. Mugen gave a shout as he saw a boarding house and Fuu held onto his shirt so she wouldn't fall off. This one man. This one bushy haired man...was hers.

"Hey girlie," Mugen said as he placed her down in the entrance of the house. As soon as her feet touched the ground he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Me too."

She watched as he went to the front desk and paid for a room. The fortune teller had been right. She looked at his hair and laughed. She was in love with a bush. Well a man with a bush on his head.

'Mugen.'

* * *

THE END!!!

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know what made me think of this. I really just threw this together and wanted to make something different. I don't know. Lol. I'll be back to fix it later and smooth out all the kinks. Bye!

And remember **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH A GIGANTIC CHERRY ON TOP!**


	5. Stop It

Stop It

By The Alternative Source

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo. I wish I did though. Then I can brush Mugen's hair! It needs help. Lots and lots.

Author's Note: This was inspired by Luv4Uncas. She mentioned that sometimes Jin is left behind. And in my opinion Fuu would be the first to speak up about it. Lol. This is for you Luv4Uncas! And remember! **It's been a while since they started travelling with each other. They have changed....grown up! Lol.**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She felt a small pressure on the side of her neck. Then it disappeared.

"So if I put my foot back like this," she moved into the proper stance, "then I should be able to swing a little faster."

Fuu looked up at Jin and saw him nod, "It will make it easier. Like this." Jin went through the position again and swung his blade swiftly through the air.

She felt a small pressure on the other side of her neck again and smiled. Ignoring it she felt it disappear almost immediately.

"Oh, ok. What's next?"

She watched Jin move gracefully through the stances and began copying him almost perfectly. It was the middle of the day and they were standing in a clearing near their camp. In the past couple of months Mugen and Jin had decided that she needed some training. Now that they were travelling with each other permanently they wanted to make sure that she could protect herself. And that led to an argument about who would do it. Mugen said that Jin was an incompetent four eyed freak and Jin said that Mugen was a mongrel that would teach Fuu the incorrect ways to actually hold a blade. And just when they were about to cut each other into tiny pieces Fuu jumped in the middle and decided that both of them would teach her.

At first it seemed like the only desperate solution she could come up with. It was something that she had come up in the spur of the moment to stop the fighting. But now she saw that in all reality, it was the best solution. Jin taught her the proper way to handle a blade and Mugen taught her what to do when she didn't have her blade. It was like she got the best of both worlds. And to top it off she got to spend a little more time with Jin. With the ever blossoming relationship between Mugen and herself growing she felt like she wasn't spending enough time with the man she considered her brother. In the last couple of months she had learned about his childhood and his students back home. She learned about his likes and dislikes. And she finally understood why there was so much animosity between Mugen and himself.

'He opens up more when we're practicing. Weird but fun.'

And that's what they were doing right now. Practicing some moves and spending some sister/brother time. But that's when Mugen arrived. He understood why Fuu wanted to spend some time with Jin but that didn't mean that he couldn't annoy them. He did this every single time. He would leave them alone to practice while he fished a little. After a little while he would skin and gut the fish he caught before putting them to cook over the fire. Then he would head their way. He was always so sneaky when he found them. He would hide until he saw the perfect opportunity. And in an instance she would feel his lips on the side of her neck. And by the time she turned to look at him he was already hiding again. At first she couldn't understand why he did this but one look at Jin's face made her realize why.

'He does it to annoy Jin. When I turn around I lose my concentration and then we have to start over and over again.'

But today was going to be different. After weeks and weeks of him sneaking up on her during their practices she decided to turn the tables on him and ignore him. He would get more annoying. He would become more persistent. But it would be....

'Fun.'

She felt the pressure on her neck again and was about to ignore it when she felt him gently nip at her neck. It took all her will power to not moan. He knew all her spots. In an instance the pressure was gone again. The smirk on Jin's face confirmed it as well. Mugen was going to be even more annoying.

Fuu went through a couple more stances, "Like this."

"Yes, exactly. You've gotten much better lately. And your concentration has been focused more lately. Seems like you have finally rid yourself of that little twitch."

Fuu snorted. Jin had just made a joke and she was going to play along, "I know. I just don't know why. I just keep on having this annoying little twitch. Only happens when I'm around you though."

"Spar," Jin said as he cut her swing with his blade before continuing, "Maybe you have become attached to your teacher."

Instead of feeling a kiss or nip like before she felt Mugen nibble on her ear lobe before disappearing. Again she was able to control herself as she blocked Jin's attack. He was fast. Swallowing she willed herself to continue. Pushing Jin's blade she brought another attack his way.

"Maybe you're delusional."

Jin averted her attack and she saw a small smile appear on his face. He would play along, "I think you're denying the obvious."

"And that would be?" Fuu asked as her attack brought her closer to Jin.

Jin in turn tangled their blades and was a couple inches from her face, "That you're attracted to your teacher."

Fuu let out a small laugh before she was pulled back by the one...the only...Mugen.

"Attracted? What the hell do you think that you're doing? I should beat the shit out of you right now!" Jin just arched an eyebrow in response. And this seemed to just anger Mugen even more, "Nothing to say?"

Fuu gave a small laugh and he instantly looked down at her, "We we're just joking Mugen."

"Joking? Didn't look like joking to me. Looks like you and four eyes were getting a little too close."

"If you would leave us alone while we practice then this wouldn't be happening," Jin said as he put away his blade.

"What'd you say four eyes?"

"I said..." Jin began but was cut off by Mugen.

"I should still beat the shit out of you. You..."

Fuu zoned out for a second and watched as they argued. They had changed in these last couple of months. They still argued and sparred constantly but they had changed. Jin was more open about his life to her. A completely different person when she really thought about it. Mugen had opened up even more. Telling her things that she knew he had never told anyone. Teaching her things that she could use no matter what. And when he kissed her she knew it was all over. She was brought out of her daze as she felt Mugen's arms tighten around her.

"Don't worry. I'll kick your ass later!" Mugen shouted as Jin began to walk away.

Jin completely ignored him and said bye to Fuu before heading off to camp. Mugen turned her in his arms and glared down at her, "One day. One day I'm going to kill him. And you...think it's funny to play games with me."

Fuu gave him a little glare, "I can do whatever I want. Even play a joke on you."

"That wasn't a joke. Four eyes was all close to you. Hands and everything. First thing I'm going to cut," he said in a rant as he wrapped his arms around her. When he was finished he started mumbling threats under his breath.

Fuu slid her arms around his neck and nipped his chin, "Who would have thought that tall, dark, and scruffy would get jealous?"

His face leaned closer to hers and she could see that she was right, "I was not jealous."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"I'll show you. Don't have anything to be jealous off. I'm packing. I'm good looking. Can make you scream my fucking name. Not jealous of the idiot. Just want him to keep his hands away from what's mine."

His final words made her smile and she couldn't help but pull him towards her for a hungry kiss. He let out a small groan as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he tightened his hold on her. After a couple minutes of devouring each other Fuu pulled back. Gasping for air she looked up at his smirking face.

"Told you I don't have anything to be jealous off."

"I'm yours?"

He looked down at her suspiciously before answering in a low voice, "You bet your ass you're mine."

She grinned up at him and nipped on his neck, "I'm yours."

"Don't get all mushy on me," he warned as she lightly sucked on his neck.

"Don't plan on getting mushy on you."

"Then what are you doing girlie?"

She bit his ear next, "Plan on showing you what your little distractions have been doing to me. And showing you that there is no need to be jealous of Jin."

She kissed him again, "Because you're mine."

He smirked down at her before throwing her over his shoulder, "Well let's go then. Forget about the food."

And as Mugen carried her away to only kami knows where, she realized that the scruffy mongrel carrying her was definitely hers. And even though he teased her constantly there was no way she was ever going to tell him to stop it.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: Hoped you guys liked it. I've written some ideas down and now that I'm done with uni I can really start pumping them out! So you know what to do!

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND PRETTY PLEASE WITH A MUGEN ON TOP REVIEW!**


	6. Fat Little Woman

Fat Little Woman

By the Alternative Source

/

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo. Wish I did! Lol.

Author's Note: This is a small future fic from Mugen's POV. Enjoy!

/

Closing the door behind him he tried to make as little noise as possible. Taking off his jacket he hung it in the closet and placed his keys on the small table by the door. He was about to take a step forward and head upstairs when he realized he still had his shoes on. Fuu would kill him if he trailed any sort of dirt or mud around the house.

'Crazy girl.'

Slipping off his shoes he made his way upstairs quietly. At the end of the hall he stopped at a set of oak doors. Pushing one of them gently open he really hoped that he hadn't woke her up. She needed all the sleep she could get. Peering around the door he saw her curled up on the bed facing him.

'Good. Asleep.'

Stepping into the room he closed the door behind him and got ready for bed. As quietly as possible of course. There was no way that he was going to wake her up now. She would most likely wake up and bite his head off for some reason or the other.

'Crazy broad, my crazy broad.'

He hated her sometimes. The way that she would narrow her eyes at him when he bought her a present. Or the way that she would get angry when he picked something up for her. And most recently how his cooking had turned horrible. She was thoroughly infuriating. And he was glad that she was asleep by the time he got home from work. Putting on his boxers he slipped into bed as quietly as possible.

Now don't get Mugen wrong. He cared for this woman. This fat little woman that was currently hogging all the covers. Pulling some of them out of her iron clad grasp he wasn't surprised that as soon as he covered himself with them she scooted over closer to him and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Looking down at her he let out a sigh as he felt her stomach press against his side. His Fuu. His wife. His very pregnant wife.

That's why she would get mad when he brought her presents. The hormones made her think that he was trying to bribe her into letting him invite Jin over for the next football game. That's why she would get mad when he would pick up something that she couldn't reach because of her gigantic stomach. Thought that he was making fun of her in some odd and crazy way. And that's why she would get mad when he would make her something. He was a good cook. Even amazing after those classes he took to please her pregnant ass since she couldn't make something without running into the bathroom and throwing up. She was thoroughly infuriating. But she was his. She was his wife. And he loved her more than she would ever know. Every quirk and all. And that's why he was glad that she was asleep. She was about a week past her due date and was constantly freaking out about the baby. She needed her sleep.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead he wrapped an arm around her and started drifting off when he felt her jolt awake next to him. Keeping his eyes closed he was ready for her to start ranting and raving about something but was surprised when she gave a little gasp and laughed. Opening his eyes he saw that she sitting up in the bed holding her belly with a smile that could kill on her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

When her eyes turned to him he realized that he hadn't seen her this happy in months. And that's when he felt it. Something warm and wet was soaking through the covers. Jumping up off the bed he said the first thing that came to mind, "Are you smiling because you just wet the bed?"

Fuu laughed and raised an eyebrow in question as she got up from the bed, "Wet the bed?"

Realization hit him like a train as he looked at the wet sheets and at Fuu, "You're water broke."

She smiled again and nodded. He didn't know what came over him but he started to throw his clothes on in a frenzy. In a matter of minutes he had her in different clothes and her overnight bag ready. Grasping her hand he grabbed the bag and dragged her down the stairs. Right when he was about to grab the keys he felt Fuu pull him to a stop. Turning back to look at her he wondered for a second what was wrong.

She placed her hands on the side of his face and kissed him quickly, "Hey. It's okay. We'll make it. You can stop freaking out know."

He gave her a little scowl and kissed her back, "You're carrying my kids in there. Not letting anything happen to you. Plus...the faster I get you there the faster they can get you on drugs so you don't kill me when they start...you know...popping out."

She slapped his arm and let him drag her out to the car. When she was firmly nestled in the seat with her seat belt on courtesy of Mugen she watched him as he got settled in. He could feel her eyes on him as he pulled out of the driveway and he couldn't help glancing at her quickly, "What are you staring at?"

"I love you."

Grasping her hand he replied, "I love you to girlie."

/

The End!

/

Author's Note: I don't know what brought this on but I needed something cute and happy in my life. And this was it! Plus I wanted to do something from a different angle. Something from Mugen's POV and something from the future. Hope you enjoyed it!

So don't forget to hit that little button and **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**


	7. That Damn Frog

That Damn Frog

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo. Wish I did!

/

*Ribbit*

His eye twitched.

*Ribbit*

His mouth turned downwards.

*Ribbit*

He gripped Fuu tighter and placed his hand on her swollen stomach. He needed sleep. She needed sleep. He could feel her shift slightly so she could get closer to him and her hand slid into his.

*Ribbit*

It was a nice and cool night. They had gone to bed about an hour ago after stuffing themselves silly at dinner. And even though it was pretty easy for her to fall asleep he found that he couldn't because...

*Ribbit*

Of that damn frog. He would have jumped up and chopped it up to bits if it wasn't that he didn't want to wake her. His woman was crazy when you woke her up. Especially now that she was carrying his kid. Real crazy. But now that didn't matter because she was awake.

*Ribbit*

She shifted again and he couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it. It's time to kill that damn frog."

He slipped out of bed and heard Fuu laugh at him while he grabbed his sword, "Come back to bed Mugen. It's just a frog."

"You'll thank me when I kill that damn frog."

/

He slipped into bed ten minutes later with a smug look on his face. Fuu turned her head and looked at him as he wrapped his arms around her, "You didn't?"

"I did. Won't be hearing anymore of that little fucker."

She chuckled softly before laying her head back down. Apparently she was too tired to argue or berate him about the damn frog, "You seriously killed a little frog?"

"Even better," Mugen whispered in his ear, "I ran over to Jin's house and threw it in his room."

"All this to get some sleep?" she could feel him nod, "Oh you're evil. Very evil."

He kissed her neck as he settled himself more comfortably behind her, "Only for you girlie. Only for you."

/

THE END!

/

Author's Note: First off I can't help but have a pregnant Fuu. I don't see enough of her. And secondly... I know that I've been absent for a while. Three computer crashes and a USB dead later I'm starting to get back in the business of writing. It's been a weird couple of months and I've started to realize that writing fanfic gives me an outlet. Makes me happy too. So every Saturday there will definitely be updates. And if I whip something up in between I will definitely post it. So tell me what you think and please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

**Ciao.**


	8. Revenge of the Damn Frog

Revenge of the Damn Frog

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo. Wish I did!

/

"I told you that it would come back to haunt you," she said while standing next to him. She peered up at him again and tried to hold in her laughter at the look on his face. Mugen was pissed!

He stood next to her huffing and cursing under his breath.

"Mugen?"

"..." his eyebrow twitched.

"Mugen?"

"..." his hand twitched and slowly moved over to grab his sword.

"Hey...Mugen!" she tried yelling and ended up letting out a laugh as his eyebrow twitched again.

"I'm going to kill him," he surveyed the room.

She looked at the room and then looked back at him, "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"Yes," he said with a growl, "Kill them and then kill him."

He raised his sword and let out a battle cry as he forged forward. Quicker than anyone would think for a pregnant woman like Fuu she stuck her foot out and watched him lose his balance and ultimately land on his face. She winced as she heard a squishing noise come from under Mugen. She thought that there were none right in front of him but she was wrong.

Mugen swiftly lifted himself off the ground and she saw him lift his foot and glare at it.

Maybe it was her hormones playing with her or she was just going mad but she couldn't help feel sad for him and want to laugh at him at the same time. Looking around the room she let out a small laugh. Their bed room was covered from head to toe in...frogs. Tiny little green frogs. Stepping forward she lowered his sword and gave him a chaste kiss. That seemed to throw him off and he finally focused in on her.

Trying to keep her face serious she slipped her hand onto his, "Let's make a deal."

"Deal?" he looked at her sceptically with a grin on his face, "What can a pregnant girlie like you offer me?"

She smacked his arm and let a smile finally emerge upon her face, "We'll both clean up all these little critters..." she quickly changed her words as he frowned, "...I mean pests. And...?"

"And?"

"And I'll help you get back at Jin."

"So no killing?"

"Nope. We can do something even better," her eyes got this strange gleam and Mugen couldn't help but smile madly.

He ran his fingers down the side of her face and his eyes softened before he leaned down and kissed her, "Jin was right."

"How?" she said in a whisper as she was on the end of a dizzying kiss.

"I did turn you to the dark side."

Fuu giggled softly as he kissed her, "The dark side?"

"Yeah. Knew one day you'd give in to my body."

She went to smack his arm again but he jumped out of the way and made his way down the hall, "I'll get the buckets."

Fuu burst into laughter as the 'squish...squish' resonated down the hall. Her evil and sexy husband was trailing frog all over the house.

/

THE END!

/

Author's Note: The end! I don't know what's up with me and pregnant Fuu. Just think she's so damn cute...well this is the end of all my lovely dubby Samurai Champloo one shots. I plan on taking my craze for pregnant Fuu into another series of one shots about their kids. Which is always fun and I never seem to see enough of. Lol. Watch out for the next bunch of oneshots! Sayonara!

**AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

**P.S. IDEAS! I NEED THEM!**


End file.
